Stars in the sky Story
Story Chapter one Running as fast as I can, I run to---wait a minute, I'm Hillary Johnson, 12-year old student from New York. My family took me on a cruise to the Bahamas. Here's what happened: I was in my room, it was 7:00 pm, I was in the front deck playing "Spot that thing in the water" then I heard a creek in the lower decks. I went down to the cargo space and saw a multi-colored woman with black and white clothes. I said "Um....excuse me miss.....what are you doing here?". "Oh nothing...just getting something" she said. I saw what she got and I screamed "MEAT!!!" She turned gigantic and chased me all around the room! One minute she was a bull and the next a snake and then an eagle. I threw a vase at it, and then I said "Over here jerky face!" I threw a bottle of shaken soda at it. My plan didn't work, cause I forgot to open the can! It chased me out of the room. Chapter two I went into the boat's kiddie place and entered the jungle gym. It turned into something half monkey and half ram. I got out and threw mud at it, it slowed own a bit, well at least it gave me some time. I went out the door and into the diner. I was running so fast I tripped, but I jumped on to the chandelier and made it fall on the monster.I did it three more times until I beat it but when it crashed, I fell off and hit the floor but I was good enough to ring the alarm, it didn't work. T was stuck on the floor for a while when I got up I made sure the monster was dead or something. I went to the captain room. "CAPTAIN!!!" Chapter three When we got back everything was fine, the chandeliers were hanging, the tables were clean and the floor was brand new! "But the-the-there was a-" I said nervously. "Hmm...are you sure it wasn't the all-you-can-eat Italian buffet?" the captain said. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. And then I saw a boy over at the corner I said "Hi, I'm Hillary, Hillary Johnson." he said "I'm Bill Grasino-12-Room 14" "OK" I said. "Wanna go on a-" "date, sure-front deck at 8:00". So I went there. He started the conversation by saying "What things do you like?" I answered " Flowers, Music, Astronomy-" "Did you say Astronomy?!" "Yeah...." "I love that!". So it turned out well and I went to bed. I hope some of it, the start, was a dream... Chapter four I woke up and thought it was all a dream. So I went up went to the bathroom and took a shower. While I was there I was dripping red water like blood! I jumped out, but not out the bathroom, wiped my self and ran out. I put on my favorite sleeveless shirt and white pants. When I was combing my hair but my comb grew eyes and limbs it tried to eat me but I threw it out the porthole. I tried to relax but my show turned black and a text came out reading 'What do you prefer drowning or choking? *evil laugh*' and then another text popped out. It said ' PS that means you! *more evil laughing*'. That is so unfunny, but a little terrifying. My mom came in and asked me if I wanted to eat breakfast yet then I said no. When she left a voice said "The text wasn't joking" Chapter five "What do you want?" I said "I only want to destroy this ship!" "Why do you need me?" "Because you attacked me last night and people might evacuate!" "What are you anyway?" "I am a Shantinia, I have the ability to morph into anything I desire" "So thats how you a made the diner fixed" "Exactly. Now do I tear you apart or suffocate you?" "I'll make you a deal" "Go on" "I'll help you destroy the ship, if you spare me" "goog enough" "Sucker!!!" "What?!" I beat it up and I chose suffocate, her of course. I ran outside not knowing where I was going. Chapter six I ran into my family who were eating breakfast. I decided to join them. "Wow where did you get the money to buy this all?" I said "From your allowance" my mother said with a smile."Oh, ok" I said there goes my tank top money. But still eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles! After eating I saw two friends I made yesterday.Samantha and Jaime. "Hi guys, you'll never believe what happened to me! I was dripping blood, and my comb attacked me, the TV sent a scary message and then a monster appeared to me!!!!!" I said. Sam answered"You're younger than you look." Jamie said " Did you here that? It sounded like Hhhhsssss or a Rrrrrrraaaahhh or a Kkkkurrrrrrr" Then the another monster appeared. Chapter seven The monster turns into a gigantic snake with fangs two meters long and a mace at the end of it's tail! It tries to smash the place I was in. My friends escaped but I was backed up on a wall. Suddenly right before it striked Bill grabbed my arm and we landed safely in the kitchen. "Bill, you-I-the snake-" I said "Less talk, More run" he said as we ran down to one of the decks below and we planned an attack "Don't you think we should plan how to get everyone to safety?" he said. I said "Um...Yeah....Ok we're on the third deck so we run up and go down again???..." Chapter eight Bill planned it instead "Ok we run to the left side jump out, grab the hose so I can tie it down, while you get everyone to the emergency boat, OK.....GO!!!!" We ran left as fast as we could and jumped out the window. We had trouble finding the hose, but when we did Bill tied it down and I screamed "HEY EVERYONE, GET OFF THIS SHIP AND INTO THE EMERGENCY BOATS!!!!! Thank you!" the monster got loose and produced dozens of miniture versions of itself wkich surrounded everyone. Chapter nine A scientist's chemicals and astronomical artifacts fell on top of me! Suddenly I felt the stars, Planets and the entire cosmos in me. Then I turned Into some mutant! With skin that looks like the galaxy and hair made of some kind of space dust. Then I flew up and shot beams and sparks out of my hands destroying all the minions. I turned to the monster and took lots of energy and shot it all at the monster, turning it to dust. I fell to the ground as a normal person. I heard everyone cheering for me. But I felt like I had to drink the ocean, because I used all my energy. Chapter ten "Thanks everyone for your kindness!" I said. And then I tried to turn back into my other form and try my powers and it worked. Later that night Bill went to my room and said " I got you something" I said "What is i-" he kissed my and I kinda liked it "What are you my boyfriend now?" I said "Yeah do accept me?" he said "Of course" I said.I said again "Is that a camera?"